1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to cleaning devices and more particularly to an improved cleaning device particularly suited for use in removing encrustation from tracks for shower doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can readily be appreciated by those familiar with cleaning procedures adopted by those engaged in rendering janitorial services for commercial concerns such as hotels, motels, and the like, a great deal of difficulty often is encountered in maintaining the surfaces of tracks of shower doors in a condition such that the tracks appear to be bright and sparkling for thus rendering the facilities occupied by tenants pleasant in appearance.
Tracks for shower doors, and similar "bright-work" often are formed of aluminum materials, the surfaces of which tend to oxidize rather rapidly and form layers of encrustation as soaps, water, and other residue normally present in areas exposed to shower facilities are deposited thereon.
Of course, such encrustation formed within the tracks of shower doors presents a particularly perplexing problem for those engaged in cleaning and polishing bright-work. This results from the fact that where a non-metallic brush, such as a brush having nylon or straw bristles, is employed in the removal of encrusted residue, the bristles lack sufficient rigidity to penetrate the surface of the encrustation. On the other hand, where brushes having metallic bristles are employed, the aluminum surfaces tend to darken as a result of vigorous scouring. Where sharp metallic blades are employed, the surfaces are marred by scouring.
Hence, those engaged in polishing bright-work in commercial facilities such as hotels, motels and the like, often are faced with the unsatisfactory alternatives of leaving the encrustation undisturbed or cleaning the encrustation from the tracks of shower doors leaving the tracks with a darkened and/or scarred surface.
While various cleaning compounds have been suggested for use as a solution to these problems, the use of such has met with only varying degrees of success and, generally, have not eliminated the need for scouring surfaces to be cleaned.
It is, therefore, a general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved cleaning device particularly suited for use in removing encrusted residue from metallic surfaces exemplified by the surfaces of tracks of aluminum and provided for supporting sliding doors employed to define enclosures such as shower stalls and the like.